Love Finds a Way
by Norris J
Summary: Now working for dinosaur rights and preservation, Claire Dearing looks to grow her small Dino Protection Group (DPG) in size and expertise. Part of this endeavor includes hiring paleo-vet Zia Rodriguez - clever, funny, magnetic, and full of curiosity about Claire. (Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, lesbian romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Love Born**

"Hi, I'm Claire Dearing; we talked on the phone." The tall red-haired woman was saying. Her hair was in a practical ponytail, and she had a general impression of being quite professional in a feminine way while also having an air of strength and maturity. This latter trait had not become developed in her without a struggle, by any means. She had previously been the CEO of the famous 'Jurassic World' amusement park - before crisis sent her out of business over 3 years ago. Now, she devoted her time with her newly-established NGO effort into preserving what dinosaurs were left on the abandoned island where her park had once been.

"So we did. I'm Zia Rodriguez." A shorter, probably younger woman was standing across from her. She wore casual clothes, and had a casual bearing. She had short, jet-black hair, and her small face was framed by dark, determined eyebrows, and pink horn-rimmed glasses. She had a spirited aura, and a direct, arresting gaze. She extended her hand to Claire easily. Her right arm was covered with elaborate tattoos. Claire returned her firm handshake, and the two sat down. The office from which Claire's endeavor operated from was not very big, but it was cozy. A small, dedicated number of people worked within the casual atmosphere.

"So!" started Claire. "We brought you here for your knowledge and expertise, firstly, but even more than that I was impressed by your track record of commitment to the livelihood of real, living animals. That's the kind of people we are gathering here for our work - which I mentioned on the phone - and so, that's why I would really like to have you here,"

Zia was sitting with her legs crossed, folding her arms casually. "Same here! I appreciate that you seem to have a real conscience for dinos, and don't just see them as objects. I really feel for dinos, even though I've yet to really see one." Zia laughed shortly, along with Claire.

"I hope you'll get your chance; I hope those dinosaurs will too." Claire nodded. "We need you to help us predict and identify potential health risks to the dinos presently, as well as any they might face when we finally figure out how to get them to safety."

"That's what I do," replied Zia, pointing at herself on either side with both hands.

Claire was pleasantly surprised and charmed by her quirkiness - she had got a hint of it on the phone, but given Zia's 'paleo-veterinarian' title she had expected something else - someone more boring, perhaps less cute…

"I'm looking forward to working with you - and getting to know you as well!" Claire said warmly, standing up. Zia stood up as well - because of the proximity of their chairs though, thy ended up being awkwardly close to each other. "Woops," Zia chirped casually, as she pushed the chair back.

"Oh, no, it's ok," Claire told her, smiling.

Zia met eyes with her and smiled as well. "I think I'm gonna like it here," she said thoughtfully.

"Ok! Let me introduce you to our other staff," Claire said, holding the other woman's arm. Zia let out a low whistle at this - which Claire didn't seem to notice.

They went around the small office, met with the other volunteers, and cleared off Zia's new desk. It was decided she would start working the next day.

"This is gonna be fun," Zia remarked, as her eyes met with Claire's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Love Grows**

Several days had passed since Zia had started working at the office. Her easy manner and openness had already endeared her to her new colleagues, and despite the limits on the amount of work she could actually do at the moment, she was very diligent. She brought some much-needed brevity and energy to the DPG office, and also complemented Claire very well. Claire deferred to Zia often, and Zia always had a smile on the many times Claire looked up to catch her staring. Although, she thought little of these times, Claire's chest always skipped ever so slightly whenever they occurred. For Zia's part, she always sought out Claire's attention, and made physical contact with her often - though Claire herself unconsciously just chalked it up to her personality quirks. These and other traits of Zia's drew both Claire's curiosity and admiration.

"Zia, I'm going to an early dinner later; I'm leaving early this afternoon, so if you could lock up that would be great." Claire stood in front of Zia's desk.

"Oh? A hot date? I thought you weren't dating anyone?" Zia was always very direct, so Claire did not feel any flirty nuance in the question - though perhaps there was some.

"No, nothing like that; just a client," Claire replied, somewhat amused. "Still single as ever."

"Some men just don't know art when they see it," Zia teased, winking.

"At least you do," Laughed Claire.

It was true; Claire had not dated anyone in a long while - whether because of work, focusing on her own life, or lack of pursuing relationships. It was probably a combination of the three. Zia reflected on this as Claire returned to her desk. She had slowly been falling for the woman, and felt new hope at hearing that she was available. She had guessed this on her own, but she had been hesitant to try any direct moves on Claire thus far. She felt more confident now, however, to test the waters - though still slightly conflicted between her own desire and respect for Claire's feelings.

"I'll be right back - bathroom," Claire announced as she walked past Zia's desk.

A few moments later, Zia made up her mind on impulse. "Me too," she mumbled as she got up. She went down the short hallway into the bathroom. Claire had finished and was adjusting her hair in front of the mirror. "Oh, Zia," she noted distractedly.

"Gotta squeeze that sponge," winked Zia. Claire laughed. Suddenly, instead of entering the stall, Zia moved up behind Claire. "You ever done anything reckless for love?" She asked smoothly. Zia grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her into the stall.

"Zia - what?" Claire asked incredulously.

"Nothing! Just a checkup," Zia smiled devilishly. Although Claire was the bigger woman, and surprisingly strong in her own right, she was too surprised to react strongly. Zia pushed her against the stall wall - firmly, but not roughly. Claire threw her hands up instinctively, still clutching her phone. Zia quickly pulled up Claire's shirt at the waist, and ran her hands around her soft, pale stomach. "What are you doing! "Quit pawing me!" Claire demanded in a hoarse whisper. She attempted to pull Zia's hands off her waist several times, but Zia kept snaking back.

"I've seen how you look at me - you're curious aren't you?" Zia cooed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Claire bit her lip and frowned.

"If you really want me to stop, say so," Zia murmured. "...But I can feel in your body that you don't…"

She locked her hands around Claire's waist and pulled herself towards Claire's body so that their hips and chests were touching. Slowly, letting Claire's mind race, Zia moved in and touched her lips to Claire's. Then a kiss. Claire was grabbing fistfuls of Zia's t-shirt, but did not push her away. She groaned softly, not knowing fully why. Hands still locked around Claire's waist, and stroking Claire's stomach with her thumbs, Zia grinned and kissed her again. This time, longer, and wetter than before.

"Zia, I…"

"What?" Zia asked, looking Claire straight in the eyes.

Just then, Claire's phone rang. She quickly removed Zia's hands from her body, and wiped her lips with the back of her wrist. Her heart was fluttering.

"Hello?"

"The bathroom was silent except for the heavy breathing of the two women - especially Claire's.

"Yes...Yes I was just about to leave; tell him I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

Claire hung up, and stood for a few moments looking at the ground.

"Zia. Let's...Let's not do this again. I don't like it, I'm sorry." Claire sighed. She firmly but gently pushed Zia's body away from hers, and moved to leave the stall.

"Ok, if that's how you really feel," shrugged Zia. She stepped back to allow Claire to leave. Despite her effort to not appear so, she seemed hurt by Claire's words. "It won't happen again; we'll just go back to normal."

But they didn't go back to normal; they couldn't exactly go back. They would often find one of them absently gazing at the other in the office, and their breathing grew heavy when they had to pass one another alone in the hallway. Zia would stare with her magnetic brown eyes that seemed to see everything, and Claire with her glassy green eyes that seemed to tell everything. Claire, for her part, was not angry with Zia - if angry at all, it was with herself. Why, she didn't exactly know. Zia tried to blow off and hide her hurt, not only from Claire, but also perhaps herself. Nearly a week passed in this manner, until Claire decided to try and smooth things out - at least to some semblance of what they were. She thought, at least, that this is what she wanted. For the success of the DPG. She chose a moment in the evening, after all the other staff had left for the day. Claire walked over to Zia's desk, and pulled up a chair.

"Zia...We need to talk."

"Oh god," murmured Zia.

Claire sighed and slowly sat down next to her. "What do you need me to do to feel ok again?" She asked.

"What do you need me to do then? Tell you that I don't love you, that it was all just a big mistake?" Zia said heatedly. Then, more softly, "I told you the truth."

"Ok. I'll try to tell you mine. Zia, I really like you, I do. But maybe not in the way you want."

"Maybe?" Zia raised her eyebrows at Claire.

"Yes, i'm still not sure about many parts of myself; how i feel, and so on. I think you must be the same way, Zia."

"Sure, yeah, some of it." Zia answered. "But I know how I feel about you."

"Well...Maybe it's me who needs to figure things out then," Claire sighed, leaning back in the chair. "When I was in charge of the park, I was busy all the time. If my legs weren't racing back and forth, my mind was. I don't regret the time I put into that place, into the dinosaurs - but I guess I had no time for myself because of it all. My personal life was a mess, really. Love life too. I even dated one of the dino trainers for a short time - he was from the Marines like you."

"Semper fi," said Zia, comically saluting. Claire laughed.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I...I need time to think - for me. So I guess it's you who can help me."

"Ok, I understand, I think," Zia said, rubbing her chin. It struck Claire what a beautiful jawline she had. "So how can I help you?" But before the other woman could respond, Zia reached out and touched her lips with her fingers, "Wait - I think I know…"

She wheeled her chair closer to Claire and put her hands on Claire's knees. She made a kissing mition with her lips.

"Well...That was a fast recovery," said a surprised Claire. "But I don't -"

"I won't do a thing this time until you say so," promised Zia. "I mean it. I don't want anything you don't," She added.

"So, what? You think sex is going to help me organize my thoughts? Zia, I…"

"Sure! You can't hate on it 'till you've tried it. It always clears my head."

"What? How many -"

Zia interrupted her in a low voice "Sex can show you, show the other person, who you really are - I think so. What you need, what you want to be…I want to see who you are Claire…"

Claire examined Zia's face, searching within herself as she did so. She did indeed admire many things about Zia - her voice, how she carried herself, even her body. Was it attraction? She took Zia's hand in hers and carressed her soft skin and arm. Then, somewhat surprising even herself, she kissed it.

"Claire…" Zia put her hand around her neck and pulled their bodies together gently until their noses were touching in the twilight. Kissing claire softly on the jawline and neck, she got out of the chair and straddled Claire in her chair. She locked her arms up under Claire's, resting her hands on Claire's back. "I'm sorry for last time, Claire," Zia whispered.

"Me too," replied Claire. "For a little different reasons."

The two women engaged fully in love-making. This time, Claire let herself feel the experience - she felt more attached to Zia; trusted her more. She closed her eyes and began returning kisses on Zia's cheeks and around her mouth. She had simply made up her mind not to overthink, but rather to feel. For her part, Zia was pleasantly surprised by Claire's sudden openness; she felt slightly cautious about expressing her love fully, but, slowly began to lather more affection onto Claire, coming as it did from a sincerity deep inside her that she now felt safe enough to show.

Zia reached inside Claire's outer jacket and stroked her soft shoulders. She then, with Claire's help, pulled down the jacket to reveal the pale mauve tank top Claire was wearing underneath. Zia grasped her arms firmly as she continued to kiss and nudge Claire's face. Her crotch was starting to burn but, she was afraid to come on to Claire too strong, given the previous encounter, and with Claire tentatively exploring as she was this strange new world. Claire's crotch on the other hand was faintly tingling. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. She put her arm around Zia's neck and pulled her into her chest - who started biting around Claire's collarbones and shoulders. Zia straddled Claire's lap now, and she pulled up her own t-shirt past her sports bra. She then pressed her chest against Claire's and looked her straight in the eyes. "How hungry are you?" She whispered in a sultry voice. Claire responded by biting her on the nose, and the once more kissing her on the lips passionately. She hooked her fingers into the front of Zia's cargo pants, and pulled flirtatiously. Groaning, Zia unbuttoned her fly. Claire gently made contact with the front of Zia's panties with her fingers. The soft polyester was warm. And damp.

"Zia...Won't you come to my place for tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **Love Alive**

" _Everybody needs somebody..."_

Zia stood in the middle of the room, standing (she thought) in a hopelessly badass pose, legs spread, holding an imaginary microphone, with her head thrown back - and her eyebrows drawn into the most convincing face of heartbreak she could muster.

Claire sat with her legs comfortably drawn up in a cushioned chair, her hand on her forehead. She was trying - and failing - to hide a smile by biting her lower lip.

"I can't believe I invited this into my house…" Claire said. She shook her head.

Zia, however was unfazed.

" _When I look into your eye-eeyaees, I can see a love restrained_ ," Zia crooned. She dramatically walked over to where Claire was sitting, and knelt on one knee.

" _But daaarling when I hold ya...Don't you know I feel the same_."

Claire couldn't help but laugh at Zia's mock expression of desperation, while also recognizing the partial sincerity of her display.

"That is probably the most ridiculous, endearing thing I've ever seen," Claire said, closing the book she had been attempting to read.

"Well thanks! It only took you a half-hour. Artists are never acknowledged in their lifetimes," Zia clucked, crawling up into the chair with Claire. "Oh! Look at that; there's not enough room for the both of us to sit separate," she commented.

Smiling, Claire shook her head and stretched out her arms to Zia. She reached up and took off Zia's glasses as the other woman settled into her lap.

"Ooh, blind sex; the best kind," joked Zia sarcastically.

"Nature's failsafe!" giggled Claire. She pulled Zia's head gently down to rest on her breasts.

Zia took full advantage of the situation. "Is this your face? Can't see a damn thing..." she murmured, kissing and nosing Claire's right breast.

Claire threw her head back and laughed. She ran her hands through Zia's straight black hair.

"I bet dinosaur boy never did you like this," Zia said. She thrust her hands up inside Claire's tank top and caressed her body, giving her goosebumps.

"I think we've had sex like five times in the past few days", Claire said. "I've never been with a girl before all this, I don't even…"

"Don't think of me as a girl; think of me as someone who loves you, Claire." Zia replied.

"I know you love me Zia, I'm pretty sure of it. But...I'm not sure if it's love for me. I...Maybe...What if it's just curiosity? Or loneliness? I've never really been 'in love' before, in the traditional sense; I don't have much of a reference point I guess." Claire sighed.

"This is why I hate having sex with women - they talk too much!" Zia rolled her eyes. "How are you gonna do the thing with someone five times - 6 actually, by the way - and then, say you are just curious? I swear…But wow, you DO have such beautiful eyes - they're like big green marbles," Zia commented.

"You're talking more than me!" Claire protested, laughing. "As for you, your eyes look like chocolate marbles."

"Chocolate marbles…?"

"Mmm-hmm...The most exquisite special dark Ferrero Rocher delights."

"Stop. The cringe is going to make me go gray early," Zia replied, scrunching up her nose. Then, drawing her brows together once again she murmured plaintively, " _But if you want to love me, then darlin' don't refrain_."

Smiling, Claire wrapped her arms around Zia's waist and pulled her closer. Zia was perched on Claire's thighs as the latter sat in the chair; she squeezed Claire with her own thighs as she brushed her orange-red hair back gently.

"Why do you love someone like me anyway?" Zia asked.

"Well, I think you are just a special person. Funny, Cu--"

"Hah! You admitted you love me! What's with all the uncertainty talk then, eh?"

"I give up," Claire replied.

"That's the spirit," winked Zia.

"Okay, now it's my turn to cringe," said Claire, shaking her head. She pecked Zia on the lips and smiled, holding her close. Zia responded in turn by kissing Claire between the eyes, and playfully biting at her nose. She hooked her arms under Claire's and softly stroked her back with her nails. Pushing Zia's shirt up slightly, Claire stroked her stomach with her thumbs as she grasped the other woman's hips.

"I'm so horny", murmered Zia. She reached down and pulled Claire's shirt up over her head. Claire raised her arms to oblige, and then in turn bit the front of Zia's own shirt to pull her close, then pulling it up and off over her head. She groaned as the two women's warm skin touched. Claire ran her hands up Zia's sides and around her shoulders. Zia shivered with pleasure. She softly cupped her hands around Claire's large, pale breasts. Moving in to Claire's ear, she whispered:

"It's really not fair you have bigger boobs than me. But oh well, Mom always said I should marry up. Guess this counts."

Smiling, Claire closed her eyes. With one hand she cradled the back of Zia's head, holding her close. With the other, she snaked around the the other woman's back and under her bra latch. She made several feint 'passes' between her skin and the bra, as if to undo it.

"Just do it," Zia said hoarsely.

"Not until you're good and warmed up," Claire whispered back. She pressed her forehead into Zia's as she deftly unhooked her bra. The straps fell loosely at her sides - the front being held in place by their bodies pressing together. Claire continued stroking Zia's now bare back as she bit into her left shoulder. Zia in turn methodically pressed her chest into Claire's supple breasts as she straddled her lap. Then, she pulled down Claire's eggshell bra straps down laterally over her shoulders slowly and sensually. Running her hand purposefully along Claire's collarbones, she snaked down to her breasts.

"Yes." Claire murmered shortly. She again grasped Zia's hips at the waistline, stroking her stomach. Zia's soft groan encouraged her to continue. Claire quickly popped open the front button of Zia's jeans, eliciting another, longer groan. They drew apart a bit, to allow them to remove each other's bras - which were all but fallen off at this point. Having swiftly done so, the two women re-engaged. Claire worked her hands around Zia's hips once more, pulling her close as she simultaneously caressed them in and around the waistline of her panties, dangerously close to Zia's ground zero - but deliberately avoiding contact as of yet, feeding off the anticipation. For her part, Zia framed her hands around Claire's large, now-free breasts. She used her thumbs to methodically stroke up along their front, and over the pale pink nipples. She punctuated this by periodically stopping to gently skirt around the edges of Claire's nipples with her index finger, just brushing the skin ever so lightly, encouraging the now-quickly contracting nipples all the more.

Though what was happening between them had blossomed barely a week prior, perhaps thanks to their strong sexual compatibility, the two women had - in different ways - awakened to their own nascent desires, and to some degree, in turn learned to communicate them to each other. Zia knew by now what Claire loved the most, knew her "weak spots", and her unique desires - as Claire also knew the same for Zia.

The two women's escalated breathing, punctuated by occasional groans of pleasure and/or affirmation, formed the backdrop for this their very own love scene.

Somehow, they clicked at just the right moment. Zia thrust her breasts up against Claire's, pressing her own mauve nipples into Claire's. At the same time, Claire pushed down both Zia's shorts and panties in one swift movement. Zia raised up a bit to facilitate this, before sitting back down again on Claire's thighs - this time however, she scooted forward, pressing her groin into the front of Claire's pants. Claire, though still wearing her own pants, felt the contact like a surge through her body; as if by magnetism, she instinctively raised her own hips to press against Zia's crotch as well. Their two chests still pressed close, Zia methodically pressed and stroked along the front of Claire's pants with her vagina, moving her lithe body up and down. Claire continued to clasp Zia's hips, guiding her movements, while Zia locked her arms around the back of Claire's head, peppering her lips and neck with kisses.

Subtlely slipping her hand under Zia's crotch, Claire ran her hand along to the front - barely making contact with the skin; rather, just brushing the now-damp fur to elicit tingling anticipation. Zia pushed forward into her hand slowly in response, while locking her arms again around Claire's neck as she leaned her upper body back. She continued breathing heavily, punctuated by low, incoherent murmurs.

Before too long Claire moved to switch hands - but in the space Zia lurched forward, grasping the sides of Claire's head as she looked into her eyes. Her crotch pressed firmly against Claire's own still-clad pelvis as she rocked her small (but strong) hips forward and backward. Zia was thoroughly soaked downstairs; her grinding movements had already had a noticeable damp spot on the front of Claire's pants. Claire for her part met Zia's intense (but loving) stare as she breathed.

Zia ever had impeccable timing. She backed up a bit briefly, reaching down deftly to pop Claire's pants button. Pop! Claire reacted with a moan as she reached her hands back behind her head to grasp at the chair cushion. She arched her hips off the seat towards Zia. After undoing the button, Zia hooked her finger down into the front of Claire's pants suggestively. Then, after a moment, she yanked them down at the sides, sliding them down to reveal Claire's ample, matronly hips - along with her verdantly endowed vagina. The wet spot on the front of Claire's pants hadn't just been from Zia's dampness after all. Claire was burning up. Zia was hungry. Claire gave herself up to Zia, and Zia gave herself into Claire as they touched their crotches together, rubbing against each other, methodically pressing, stroking with their hands, gently grasping each other...It had started to rain outside, softly, and the muffled sound of the raindrops outside framed the sound of the two women's synchronized, fervent breathing.


End file.
